Love To Hate, But Hate To Love
by dsymouse
Summary: Rose has been taught to hate Scorpius Malfoy all her life. But has she only seen his bad side? Only Malfoy, but not Scorpius, who can be completly different. Maybe. Rose/Scorpius & Rose/OC
1. Perfect, Except Malfoy

**Love To Hate, But Hate To Love**

**Warning: This story contains strong language, so if you don't like it, this isn't the story for you.**

**This is my first fanfic, so be nice :] This may not be very good, and I know loads of other people have done this same thing, but I will do more experimental stories later :]**

**Dsymouse xx **

**Ps. Most of these characters belong to JK. But I gave them personalities. I brought them to life you could say :]**

**Chapter 1 : Perfect, Except For Malfoy**

Rose's wand flew into the air and landed in her duelling partners awaiting hand.

'Damn' she said under her breathe. She looked across at her partner, who was smirking at her, with a satisfied look on his face. Rose Weasley scowled at Scorpius Malfoy, who threw her wand back to her and turned his face to see the awaiting crowd of cheering Slytherins. Rose turned to see a group of disappointed Ravenclaw's.

'Okay,' Professor Potter, and Rose's uncle said, 'that was good. Well done Malfoy. ' Scorpius and all the Slytherins laughed (or rather snorted in Pruedence and Polly Goyle's case, daughters of Pansy Parkinson and Goyle). Stupid Scorpius looked like he had a ego boost to last a century!

'Don't worry Rose, you'll win next time I'm sure.' Annette said quietly. Rose smiled at her small, timid friend.

'Hell yeah! Scorpius is going down!' Xanthe shouted brightly, her today purple curly hair bouncing as she jumped up and down shouting.

Rose raised her eyebrow at her friends. They were complete opposites. One was always hyper and incredibly fun to be with, whereas Annette sends calmness to the room, touching everyone, except of course Xanthe. They were as opposite as a Gryfindor and a Slytherin!

'Hey' Rose's heart beat faster as someone grabbed around her waist. She looked over to see her boyfriend Jacob Wood, Oliver Wood and his wife Sioban's son. Rose relaxed into his arms, strong from Quiditch and the strict training regime his father put him through.

'I lost.' Rose pouted. Jacob laughed and kissed her head patronisingly. Professor Potter coughed and Rose looked up to see Xanthe standing on the duelling platform staring pointedly at Jacob.

'Oh, its my turn! Sorry.' He blushed.

'Kick her ass, honey,' Rose giggled, then seeing Xanthe's disapproving look shouted 'I was kidding! Go Xanthe!' Jacob winked at her and turned to the stage. Rose sighed happily.

*

The Ravenclaw common room was very quite this evening. Well, Jaques wasn't there for one thing. Sabrina was seated in one of the armchairs beside the fire, reading a book with a bored a frustrated look on her face, absentmindedly pushing her huge, round glasses up every now and again, her long blonde hair, loose for once. I smiled at my excruciatingly clever cousin. Annette was lying on the rug, playing with her cat, Laila. I looked over the room and seeing, just as I expected my cousin Fred, staring at her.

I walked over to my hopeless cousin and started giggling quietly, proceeding then to drop the book I had onto him. Fred, as if waking up, looked around quickly, only then to grab his neck in pain.

'Ow, whiplash! For fuck's sake Rosie!' He said in an incredibly irritated manor, worthy of Uncle Percy. I puppy-eyed him, as innocently as possible.

'I'm sorry Fred. I thought you were looking at something.' and I walked of, giggling to myself. That guy should get a grip and ask her to Hogsmeade, but I must admit, it is seriously amusing teasing him, or should I say torture?

'Rosanna Molly Weasley!' I cringed as I heard a annoyingly bright, peppy voice and looked over to see Xanthe dancing, pulling a laughing Jaques after her.

Damn Jaques. I cursed my handsome cousin for telling my best friend that valuable bit of information. She was going to call me Rosanna for a century now! When she found out that my family called me Rosie when I was a baby (and sometimes now) she'd called me that for months!

'What is it dear?' I said in my most patronising tone.

'Just thought I'd call, that's all.' Xanthe said, already pulling Jaques onto the nearest armchair and starting to cuddle against him, and he started whispering to her, probably dirty talk from the expression on her face and her constant giggling.

On the other side of the room, Sabrina slammed her book down.

'That's it! I give up, I don't care about the democratic-ness of the Welsh house elves! You and your damned mum Rose!' I winced at this. Obviously mum had given Sabrina another book (that she'd _thought_ she'd like) to read, and since Sabrina's, well, Sabrina, she had to finish it. She'd never given up on a book in her life, and she wasn't stopping now.

Sabrina jumped up, and stormed into her dorm, cursing every single Greek, Egyptian, even Irish god there is. There was an awkward silence and then everyone burst out laughing, including me. Sabrina was seriously funny at these moments. One moment later, Sabrina came running down the stairs again.

'Forgot my book… sorry' with an ashamed look on her face. Again the room burst out laughing.

'For god's sake Sabi, just give up!' Jaques laughed.

'NO! I will never give up on a book! That's it.' And with a (very effective) flick of her hair, Sabrina bounded up the stairs, book in her hand, with a determined look on her face.

I laughed along with my strange family (or as Xanthe calls it, the Potter-Weasley Clan), and remembered something, which was very important.

'Crap! I've got to go guys! Library work.' I pulled on my green, velvet jacket (which looked fantastic with my fiery red hair, not that I'm vain, (like Victorie, that woman carries a fucking mirror around with her, but then she is part veela, and unnaturally beautiful) I've been told countless times that it looks good) and ran to the library.

*

The Library was strangely quiet for a Sunday morning. As I stacked books, floating myself in the air (thank Merlin for _wingardium leviosa_), I hummed to the newest song by my favourite boy band, The Maggots. (Mum said there was a muggle band called The Beetles, coincidence? I think not!)

'Nice song. For a ginger.' An arrogant voice said from behind me. Malfoy. That bastard.

'Bugger off Malfoy. Sad there're no songs out there for arrogant, blonde idiots, or I would have a fantastic comeback. Oh well, a girls gotta dream.' I replied slickly, shelving a copy of Gilderoy Lockhart's _Magical Me_.

'You can dream of me anytime.' Oo, that guy's going down to hell.

'I wouldn't want to contaminate my dreams that much.'

'Oh, if I were a girl, I wouldn't mind myself.' Vain much?

'Go away, I'm trying to work. If you wouldn't mind, leave the premises or you'll have a detention.' I said in my most prefect-like voice I could muster, concentrating on shelving, so I don't curse him, by 'accident'.

'Ok, sure, I'll just leave the most amusing thing I've seen all day.'

'Ok, you have a detention. Now is this so amusing?' I asked him, satisfied. I gave Malfoy a detention! They should raise a monument in my name.

'Still is. You know, that duel was quite fun, wasn't it? I loved winning. It is my favourite hobby, and I must say, it is a gift .' He smirked. I could tell the sound of a Malfoy smirk from miles away.

'Bite me Blondie.' Still concentrating. Keep concentrating.

'Oh, I will. I will.' He shouted, leaving the Library finally. That guy pisses me off so much! Madam Willimina, the librarian, shoved her head around a bookcase, and gave me a stern look.

'Rosanna, during your working period, please do not socialise, fight or flirt with any other student. And for Merlin's sake, _be quiet_!' She exaggerated.

'But Madam, he came in and started harassing me! I wasn't fighting _him_!' I said exasperatedly.

Madam Willimina pushed her horse-rimmed glasses up her short, pug nose.

'Well, you may not have been fighting, but you were flirting. Which might I add, is a disgusting thing. It only leads to students getting impregnated. And also, please refrain from singing in the Library. It is meant to be a silent, sacred place. And language please.' I swear, my mouth must have dropped down to the floor. I didn't _flirt_ with Malfoy! Did I? Usually I know when I flirt.

'And also,' another one? Jesus christ. ' You should know all these rules, and set a good example, and as a prefect, punish all who disrespect them. And also, do not raise your voice at me, ever again young lady, or else your pretty, perfect little ass will be sitting in detention for the next week. Do you understand?'

I nodded my head slightly. Never in the three years I've worked in the library, has she used any kind of swear word, including 'ass'. I can't have flirted with Malfoy. I hate his guts! But when I flirt, I generally know. But I didn't flirt, did I? Maybe. Damn. I'm so confused.

'Good. Now back to work. I will deduct your payment for the minutes you've spent arguing with me.' She was the one arguing. Bitch.

**The end of the first chapter! Liked it? Didn't? Do I need serious help (hope not)?Feel**

**Really, really free to review.**

**Thank you, arigato, dankeshaun, merci and good night! **


	2. Detentions, Love To Give Them

**Sorry this took so long, I've been on holiday in the middle of nowhere for ages. And because its in the middle of nowhere, they couldn't be bothered to add any kind of connection to the outside world! This chapter may not be very good, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Dsymouse x**

**Chapter 2 : Detentions, Love To Give Them**

I slumped at the breakfast table and rested my head on my crossed arms. The smell of bacon and eggs, mixed with pancakes finally reached my nose and I dragged myself up with difficulty.

'Morning sleepy head.' Xanthe called from across the table, in our normal formation. Xanthe in front, beside Jaques. And Ann in between me and Sabrina, with Fred on the other side of me. I stuck my tongue out, and reached for the orange juice.

'I slept so badly last night. I swear, I was tossing all night.' I said sleepily, brushing a hand through my morning hair, even more bushy than normal.

'Yeah, and snoring too.' Louisa Boot, another of our roommates shot from across the table, with a tired look on her face.

'I'm sorry! I never snore normally,' Xanthe, Ann, Louisa and Twist Lovegood all raised their eyebrows at this. 'Oh god! I snore.' I exclaimed in disbelief. Everyone burst out laughing at this.

'And you always bug Lily and Poppy about it normally.' Fred laughed. Oh great, now I'm a snorer and a hypocrite. What more could I want? And then fate stepped in, in the form of our elderly headmistress.

'Good morning Miss Weasley.' I looked up to see Professor McGonagall. I smiled at her, with my best morning smile.

'Good morning Professor.'

Professor McGonagall looked at me over her spectacles, and smiled at me.

'We have a slight problem. None of the teachers have any time to supervise detentions, due to all the detentions we're getting from many of your cousins,' At this she looked over at Fred and Jaques, who started looking aimlessly around the room, Xanthe giggling by their side. 'so, I'm afraid, you shall have to supervise the one you gave Mr Malfoy. Ok?'

I'd prefer anyone else, but if this is the situation, then of course I'll supervise it. What's the

detention?'

'He has to help in the Library. I trust that since you work there, you are actually the best to supervise him. So, tonight at seven. Thank you Roseanna.'

I have to supervise his detention. That's going to be annoying. The whole table turned quiet at the same thought.

'You know' Twist said dreamily, breaking the silence, 'Snoring is a sign that your infected with _Killogitus_. Oh! I hope the Gregelotts don't get you.' I stared at her. That girl is completely wacky.

*

'Hey, wait for me.' I was walking to the greenhouses for Herbology, when I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob, sprinting towards me. Jacob caught up to me now, and kissed me quickly before slinging his arm over my shoulder. I leaned into his embrace and inhaled. He always smelt so good, a cross between freshly mown grass and men's deodorant. He laughed at my inhale and I suddenly felt self conscious.

'What? You smell good, ok?' I said hastily, and Jacob smiled at my, now red, face.

'Why thank you, you don't smell to bad yourself.' He laughed, smiling broadly. 'May I carry your books mam?' He said, attempting a posh accent, but failing miserably.

'Sure, why the hell not.' And I chucked my books at him, which he caught amazingly enough. But then again, he is a keeper. 'Hey, what class have you got next?' I asked.

'I've not got anything until Quidditch practice at six.' Since he's studying for N.E.W.T's he has loads of free time.

'Ok, try not to get _to _good, I still want Ravenclaw to beat you.' I asked cheekily.

'Really? You sure you want to beat us?' He asked, biting my ear. I bit my lip, and nodded. He moved onto my lips, and started to kiss me. I slung my arms around his neck. He suddenly pulled away, just as I started to respond. Agh, I bet this is form of torture, it definitely feels like it!

'Still sure?' He asked, his voice lowered, making it sound deliciously sexy. I nodded, and ran of to the greenhouses.

I reached the greenhouse, surrounded by waiting Ravenclaw's and Slytherins. Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's have classes together now, since Gryfindor's and Slytherin's were continuously fighting. I looked over the class and immediately started towards Ann, Xanthe and Fred, and started making my way towards them. But a blonde block stepped in the way of my course.

'Please move Malfoy, your blocking my path.' I said attempting to side step him, to which he moved in the way again. Now this was just damn irritating!

'So, Weasel. You. Me. Tonight. Detention, eh? That's going to be fun.' I inhaled and exhaled, counting to ten in my head, to stop myself from hexing his ass all the way to Australia.

'I said move.' I said angrily. He raised an eyebrow at me.

'Don't get your knickers in a twist. Seven then?' He smirked arrogantly, showing off a set of shiny white teeth.

'Yes. Be there. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get through.' He tapped his foot, looking at me pointedly. Oh for the love of God! 'Please.' I added reluctantly. He stepped out the way, raising his arms.

'Hey, all you had to do was ask politely. See you around, Freckles.' I know I have freckles, but that's just mean! He walked of to his gang of Slytherins and I finally managed to reach Xanthe, Ann and Fred, who was staring at Malfoy with an angry look on his face.

'What was _he _talking to _you _about?' He said accusingly. As if I asked him to have a conversation. I can imagine it now…_'Ohh, Scori! I'd love to chat with you! So much to discuss…' _Never going to happen. Seriously.

'Detention. Him. Me. Tonight. I hate him!' I screamed the last bit, a lot louder than I thought. Everyone in the class looked over, including the said ass. At that moment Professor Longbottom arrived, squeezing through the crowd.

'Now now, Rose. No need to tell the whole world. Come in and group up.' He laughed, obviously enjoying it immensely. I grabbed a table with Ann, Xanthe and Fred quickly.

'Right, today we are dicepting an _Arounas Figgus. _This plant originates in South Africa and tends to squirt a green liquid into anyone's eyes who looks at it, as a defence mechanism. So goggles please.'

Everyone pulled on the ridiculous goggles, most of which we're zebra and leopard print and occasionally fluffy. Of course, there were idiots who started laughing at each other, in these ridiculous things. I attempted to concentrate as I dicepted, what looked like an ugly up-side down pink, furry lamp shade, squirting green goo all over everyone (who were squealing in disgust). The only times I can actually concentrate are during classes or studying. My dad says I'm exactly like my mum at my age, who made him and Uncle Harry timetables for studying.

I only stopped concentrating when Xanthe nudged me. I looked up irritably, poised to rip her, now turquoise, peppy head off.

'What?' I snapped.

'Malfoy's watching you. He seems quite interested.' She giggled. He was probably just staring at the ridiculous goggles. I looked over at him curiously. He turned his head quickly back towards Professor Longbottom. He had a beautiful crooked smile on his face. His hair was actually kind of nice, silky and the colour's nice, kind of golden. The cut was good, and flattering. God, I'm thinking about his hair! Do I even have an attention span?

*

I looked at my clock again. Seven-ten. I sighed impatiently. I'd been waiting here since seven, and he's not even shown. Just then, the double doors burst open, and Malfoy strutted in.

'Hey! Your late.' I snapped. He took a mock step backwards, as if he was terrified. 'Ten points from Slytherin. Now come over here.' I walked over to a huge pile of books, stacked in a random order.

'You've got to sort them and tag them. No magic.' I flopped onto the sofa nearby. Malfoy came over, and sat down next to me, an arrogant look on his face.

'Work.' I said, pointing towards the books, pushing him up, of the sofa and towards the books.

'Ok then. So, Weasel, how was _your _day? Herbology sure was interesting, eh?' He asked me, writing a tag, in a long slanted hand writing.

'Just work, Ok?' I ordered frustrated, and probably a ridiculous shade of red. I pulled a copy of _Wuthering Heights_ out of my bag. My mum was always giving me muggle books. This was my favourite. I love this book, and treasure it with my life. Malfoy looked up from his work, and let out a laugh. Just one laugh. 'Hah.' I looked up from my book.

'What?' I asked indignantly. He shrugged his shoulder. 'What?' I asked again, getting frustrated.

'Nothing, its just, that's a shit book.' He said, his stupid smile on his face. He just offended my favourite book, he's gone to far!

'No its not! Its an amazing book.'

'Its terrible, the plot lines crap and she's just a terrible writer.' He said, continuing to stack books.

'You haven't even read it. How can you possibly say that if you haven't read it.'

'No need to be rude, Gingey!' He said as arrogantly as possible. I scowled at him, prompting him to go on.

'My nanny used to give me all kinds of muggle books as a kid. In secret of course, my dad would literally kill me if he knew I read muggle books, or as he calls them, "Filth"'. He shrugged, he paused for a minute, looking as if in deep thought, and he continued. 'So anyway, she gave me that. Its shit, face it.'

I couldn't believe it. He reads muggle books. In didn't think he reads, let alone muggle books, and feminism ones too! Woah.

'That whole period of women, were really bad writers.' He continued, a stunning crooked smile of his face, 'I mean, look at _Pride And Prejudice _for instance. I fell asleep reading that. The whole feminism thing just doesn't work. They all write about the same thing. A rich woman, made to marry a rich man, but is in love with another man. it's the same. They go on about feminism, and how women should have rights and shit, but the women in their books have no rights either. How can someone call them classics, compared to genius' like Shakespeare? What he wrote shaped England. He created the meaning of literature. Imagine a world were everyone didn't know what the plot line to _Romeo And Juliette _was?' He ranted.

I saw mixed emotions in him, emotions I'd never seen. He wasn't like the Malfoy normally. He was passionate. Even though the passion was about the wrong thing, it was one of the first real emotions I'd ever seen him have. I saw the Malfoy many people had never seen. He looked pointedly over at me, to hear my opinion and I snapped out of my day dream.

'Mmm… hey, why were you looking at me during herbology?' I remembered. Malfoy smiled his crooked smile. My heart fluttered at the sight of it. Snap out of it Rosie! This is Malfoy your swooning about! But it isn't Malfoy, this is Scorpius.

'You were concentrating so hard. I don't know, but I reckon, if outside the greenhouses, a fight started, you wouldn't have noticed. You were concentrating so hard. ' Malfoy said all this, the same crooked smile on his face. I watched him for a while, as he stacked books, now in an awkward silence.

'I love Shakespeare. My mum takes Sabrina and I to plays every now and again. We both love them.' I said after a while, breaking the awkward silence.

'Yeah. I wish I could see some. My father wouldn't allow it though. How big _is_ your family?' He asked curiously. I sighed and started counting on my fingers.

'There's Hugo, Poppy and I. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have James, Albus and Lily. Then Uncle Percy and Aunt Moira have Sabrina. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer have Victorie and Jaques. And then Uncle George and Aunt Katie have Isa and Bea, the twins and also Fred, named after my Uncle Fred who died in the Great War. And lastly Uncle Charile adopted Vivianne, who's Romanian and doesn't speak a word of English, but Charlie speaks Romanian. He adopted her with Aunt Kindra, who died giving birth to their biological child, taking the child with her. It was really sad. So ten cousins, two siblings, nine aunts and uncles, plus both my grandparents. You can imagine our family reunions and holidays. Its hell, literally.' Malfoy looked stunned.

'Woah, with me, its mother, father and I. But then grandma Narcissa had a sister called Andromeda. And she had a daughter Tonks,' I nodded, he was talking about Teddy's dead mother. 'who had a son Teddy. I've never seen him, but I wish I knew him.' He said mumbled awkwardly, out of character, causing me to giggle. Malfoy grinned his special, crooked smile.

'Teddy basically lives at my house. He comes to all our family occasions and stuff. He's like another cousin.' I smiled. I saw a jealous look in Malfoy's eyes. 'If you want to get to know him, do. He's not a guy for holding grudges. He's a lot like his dad about that, according to mum and dad.' I said, giving him an encouraging smile.

'Yeah.' He mumbled, before turning his back on me and labelling the books. I stared at him for a while. That guy amazes me. I can hate him so much, but I don't hate _him._ The passionate rant, the timid talk, none of that was the Malfoy I know, and hate. He's different than that. He's not just Malfoy, he's also Scorpius.

**Review please! Thank you! **


	3. Late Night Wanderings

**A/N Sorry this took so long. My internets not been working for ages, and I also had mild writers block, so if it shows through, I'm sorry. I've also been writing another story with some friends, so if you like Twilight, you should read it ****J Its called **_**Broken Guard. **_

**I also realised my song for this Fic, **_**Over You - 0. **_**I'm not sure if that's actually who its by, because I got it from a friend, who likes her iTunes mixed up, unlike me *cough* perfectionist *cough*. So yeah. Its apparently The Hills soundtrack. So if you find it, you should listen, its seriously addictive :]**

**So, after that **_**very **_**long note, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I looked around the busy dress shop, dozens of people all squashed in, trying to get a dress fitted. I rolled my eyes at a group of giggly girls in the corner, comparing hideously coloured dresses, which were way to short for their own good.

Yes, Hogwarts had brought back The Yule Ball, but this time as a yearly Christmas event.

'Oo!' Xanthe squealed, pulling out a rich red, floor-length dress. I scanned over it from bottom to top, appreciatively until I reached the neckline. A deep plunge. I shook my head vigorously and Xanthe looked as if she was about to have a tantrum.

'It would look _so _good with your hair! I can see it now,' She cast her hand, as if seeing the amazing sight herself, her deep blue eyes sparkling with excitement. 'We could do give you a loose bun, with a strand of hair hanging down. Oo, Oo! You could wear that necklace Jacob gave you last Valentines day. That would look _so _good! Please, please!' I sighed impatiently.

'No. Firstly, the neckline is way to low. Second, have you seen the price tag?' Xanthe indignantly peered down at the tag, before cringing. 'You see? No.'

'Fine. But it should be that shade of red! It would look gorgeous.' She ordered, before moving in on Ann, who was holding a bright yellow dress, with a repulsed look on her face. I saw Xanthe make wild hand gestures at Ann, probably terrifying her. I giggled at the sight of it. The insane pink-haired girl and the petite mouse haired one, arguing loudly. I pulled out a disgusting mint green mini dress from the sale rack. Ew. As I continued scanning the store, my eyes picked up a dress on a mannequin, right in the far corner and I gasped.

That _had _to be my dress. It was a deep green, floor length, strapless wonder. The green silk hung from the bodice in the most elegant way psychically possible and the heart neckline made it that much more beautiful. It was very simple, but the stitching was obviously done by a master. Tucked away in the corner of this abyss of treats, no-one had seen it yet. I stared at the dress, my chestnut eyes wide open. I slowly walked towards it, and fingered the silk, feeling the cool, soft material against my skin. A shop attendant appeared as if from out of nowhere, a snobbish look on her face.

'May I help?' She asked, her nose in the air. I nodded, still staring at the dress, pushing a hand through my huge hair.

'Yes please. Can I try it in a size 10?' The shop attendant raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow before nodding and _accio_-ing a dress in my size. Thanking her, I searched for Xanthe and Ann. At this point Xanthe was attempting to force Ann into a baby-doll pink, ridiculously puffy, dress, with matching heels.

'Xanthe, can you please let me find my own dress?' Ann asked her, a tired look on her face. Xanthe shrugged and looked over at me surprised. As soon as she saw my find, her whole face lit up in excitement.

'I know!' I giggled, Xanthe stared at my dress approvingly.

'Wow, that's a fantastic dress. Try it on!' She pushed me towards the changing room doors. During shopping, its like the sarcastic Xanthe has been replaced by an even more annoyingly girly, bright idiot.

In the changing-rooms, I pulled my clothing of, and after staring at the dress, a look of amazement on my face, I pulled the cool silk onto my slim body. Calling for Xanthe to do up my zip, I stared at the result, a look of contentment on my face. It fitted my shape perfectly. The plainness of it made me look even more elegant. Xanthe let out a low whistle.

'Wow. That has got to be the best find all day.' She said. I let out a scarily girly giggle before pulling my hair up into a bun on my head. Perfect. This was my dress.

I came out of the dressing room, carrying the dress with me. Finding a slightly less moody assistant, I asked her the question of doom. The price.

'345 knuts, dear.' She answered, a kindly smile on her face. Oh. My parents had given me a limit of 200 knuts. I reluctantly said no. Turing to face what I thought was Xanthe, I bumped straight into Malfoy.

'Watch were your going Weasel.' He smirked.

'Why don't you, Ferret.' I shot indignantly. He smiled, an arrogant smile, worthy of any Malfoy.

'I'll have you know, ferrets are lovely creatures.' He drawled. I laughed at this.

'What? Have a pet one?' I laughed. He nodded. Wow, that made what I said a great pun. Good work Rose.

'Well, nice dress. To expensive for a Weasley?' He smirked. I scowled at him before attempting to move out of his way. Him, being him, stepped in my way, an apologetic look on his face.

'You know, I read a bit of _Pride and Prejudice _yesterday.' He said, losing bit of his usual drawl. I stared up at his grey eyes. 'I realised I should have read it better. Its actually ok.' He said reluctantly. I raised an eye-brow at him.

'Come to the light side finally? I told you we had cookies.' I asked sarcastically. He laughed, with that same crooked smile, the one that took my breath away. I could feel the laugh catching on, but I bit it back, realising that practically the whole damn school was in this very room. I could see from the corner of my eye Xanthe and Ann looking over in surprise.

'Well, my friends are waiting. Goodbye Malfoy.' I said, almost reluctantly. He gave a cold, curt nod, realising that I'd taken back my cold face and that I was heading towards the other two.

*

Finally back at school, after having been in the freezing cold snow, I slumped onto the bench in the Great Hall, rubbing my hands together. Lily, Albus, Bea and Isa looked around at me. My hands felt as if they could drop right off, and I swear I had icicles hanging from my nose. Bea raised her eyebrow at me, and continued with her chess game against Al. Lily looked up from her 'Witches Weekly'.

'What happened to you? Its not that cold.' She said indignantly. I stared at her as if she was completely insane.

'Its freezing! I've been out in the cold all day. I feel as if my feet are going to fall off, only to be shortly followed by my hands and every other limb on my body!' I exaggerated.

'Always the drama queen, eh Rosie?' Bea sighed. What, how am I dramatic?

'I am not a _Drama Queen_!' I shouted, raising my hands in the air, causing everyone in the Great Hall to stare at me. I glared at my family members, who'd burst out laughing, turning me promptly bright red.

'I think the snows the worlds way of saying 'I love you'.' Isa sighed, lying on the bench, her hands behind her head, a dreamy look on her face. 'Its beautiful.' Bea gave her a amazed look.

'And we're meant to be similar? Bloody hell.' She shook her head, moving forward her knight (who obviously had anger issues) , who chopped Al' bishop's head of vigorously. Al swore under his breath, leaving Bea with a very pleased look on her face.

'When are we heading of to Wales?' Albus asked, still staring at the chess board, a strangely serious look on his face.

'The day after the Ball, so Sunday I guess.' I answered, pleased with this change of subject. Our whole family share a holiday home up there, and that's where we go for Christmas. Al nodded and joyously moved his queen forward to take down Bea's knight. I looked around the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had recently made the Great Hall a place for people from all houses to hang-out in when it wasn't in use. They're were big sofa's all over the room in cloisters, and fireplaces.

'And checkmate!' Bea shouted happily. I looked over very amused. Albus had to be the sorest looser ever. I always won against him, it was always very amusing. And today he did not fail to amuse.

Albus turned red, and slammed his hand against the chess board, before stomping out of the room, a very angry look on his face. I started giggling along with Lily. Bea just shrugged and tapped the board with her wand, causing all the many pieces to pick up their limbs, and walk back to their positions. Bea turned to me, a smile on her face, and blew her long fringe out of her face.

At that moment, James and his 'minions' Lucas and Will walked over to our table. James promptly started questioning Lily about the new rumour of her and Samuel and the broomstick cupboard. Lily just answered his interrogation with a feisty yell, and flick of her hair, causing Will to stare at her, a look of lust on his little blonde face.

Lucas wondered over to Bea, and sat down next to her, with a look of superiority.

'So, Bea. Do you want to go to the Ball with me?' He asked hopefully. Bea laughed.

'You ask me out everyday since we were 11. Aren't you getting a bit tired of rejection?' She laughed. It was true. His asking her out had turned into a daily thing, that drove Bea completely insane, whilst also giving her a huge ego boost. My sarcastic and cynical cousin would just reject him every single day of every week.

'Yeah, well I'm just waiting for the day you'll finally give in.' Luke laughed. Bea giggled innocently.

'Oh honey, you know as well as I do, that day'll never come.' Lucas raised an eyebrow to this. 'And I've already got a date, I'm sorry'. Lucas shrugged.

'I'm waiting for my future husband to come and scoop me up.' Isa had the most naïve ideas about romance. 'One day he will come.' She sighed dreamily. My family is the weirdest ever. Honestly.

*

The schools scarily quiet at nights. During the day, everyone's buzzing around, all trying to get to the right lessons. During the night, its sleepy. Even the paintings go to sleep at night, so there was none of their sarcastic and annoying mutterings. Normally I patrol with Marcus Higgins, a Hufflepuff prefect. Tonight he was ill, so I was alone, wandering around the castle. Turning the corner towards the Astronomy Tower, I caught a glimpse of a blonde boy, sitting next to a statue, his head in his hands. I peered over, and through the dark I managed to make out his features. Malfoy.

'Go back to bed, Malfoy.' I ordered him sternly. He looked up and scowled at me. I caught a glimpse of tears on his pale face, and I suddenly felt sympathetic.

'Are you alright?' I asked calmly. Malfoy lowered his head, and turned away from me.

'Piss off.' He muttered. I stepped away from him, thoroughly irritated, and started to walk away. God, all I had done was see if he was alright. Bastard.

As I strode away, now furious with him, and myself for letting me get concerned, he mumbled in a croaky, fast voice,

'Don't go.' He sounded so pathetic, and childlike, that it made me stop in my tracks and turn back towards him. I suddenly felt very controlled by him. He could tell me what to do, and when to do it. I sat down next to him and stared at his grey eyes, full of pain. I was itching to know what was wrong with him, so wrong that he would talk to me. After along time of awkward silence, he finally spoke.

He laughed a croaky laugh, and said coldly, 'None of my friends listen to me. They all agree with _him_' At the last bit, his face cringed into anger. 'Join us, he says. No way in hell.' None of this was making any sense to me.

'I don't understand,' I whispered slowly and calmly. Malfoy laughed again.

'Of course you won't. Of course.' I felt like comforting him. Him. This boy I've hated since I was really young. But I felt like helping him. I felt like hugging him. This was strange.

'What's wrong, Malfoy?' I asked concerned. He turned his head up to look at me, his cold grey eyes, meeting my warm Chestnut ones. His face was twisted in a grim smile, and he looked at me with such need.

'My father, he ordered me to be a Death Eater.' I gasped with complete horror. I knew the Death Eaters had kept going after Voldemort's death, and were killing still. I knew Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater during the war, but after…I never dreamed of it. And to order his son to work with him? I felt anger boil in me.

'Bloody hell.' I exclaimed angrily, the nerve of it! Telling his own son to become a killer, who would have the soul to do that. Malfoy laughed, a tingly laugh. I looked down in shock. 'What?' I asked suddenly very frustrated and self-conscious. 'Why are you laughing?' He smiled.

'I don't think I've ever heard you swear.' I stared at him like he was completely of his head. Before I knew it I started laughing too. He was laughing hysterically, which soon cascaded to tears again. I placed my arm over his shoulder and comforted him like a child. I rocked him back and forth, slowly and calmly.

'He said if I didn't he'd disown me. My own father.' He sobbed. 'And my mother, does she care? No. I can't kill. Blaise and Quentin think I can, they think I'm as cold as stone. Everyone thinks that.' He sobbed. I comforted him, placing my arms around him, embracing him. He shuddered and looked up. As if coming too, he pushed me away quickly. I stepped away, taken aback by his sudden change of moods.

'Go away, Weasel.' He hissed. I stood up confused and slightly hurt, and walked away slowly and quietly, leaving him alone in the dark, crying like a child.

**A/N Sorry if this chapter's not very good. I spent ages trying to get it right, but I just gave in. I'm not sure about the last bit, but oh well. Also, I tried to get Bea as a much nicer person, but I think I failed quite miserably . And I hope Scorpius is a believable character. So if you have any useful tips, write them in a review! Or if you liked it, then review too!! :] Next chapter will be better, I hope. And sorry for any typos. **


End file.
